Firefly
by GreenCat70
Summary: What happened after Sara saw Grissom and Sofia in his office. GSR,of course.


**Disclaimer:** I am not connected in any way to CSI

**Summary: **What happened after Sara saw Grissom and Sofia in his office.

**A/N: **Thanks a lot to my beta reader **Rhee**, you're great.

* * *

**Firefly**

She was annoying.

She did not have the time to analyze why they did not close the door, while they were talking in his office? He did not want people to speculate what they were doing? Or she, the blond detective, wanted to show off what they were doing.

It all started with a simple motive. Grissom and Sara had been investigating a shooting case along with Brass and Sofia for three days. Sara got the fingerprint report from Jacqui and she needed to discuss some details with her supervisor. That was why she went to his office, a dim office, a dim office with an open door. Before she stepped into the office, before she could open her mouth to say something, before she even handed the report to him, Sara saw them sitting on chairs in the front of his desk. The blond detective leaned her upper body to press onto his body. Every moment of this dull room was broadcasting as a black and white film. The actress was looking into the actor's beautiful, blue eyes. Soon after, she was reaching one of her hands to rest on the actor's chest. Sara was hearing the classical music combination of the actress's weep lingering in the room. The actor was lifting one hand to place on the actress's back and shaving her blond hair accidentally, a sorrowful look appeared on his face. Sara was a quiet audience, only stood there silently and received what was acting out in front of her.

"Sara." Grissom pulled his hand back from Sofia and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

In an instant, the scene became colored again; Sara could finally breathe in the air.

She did not say a word, only gave him a smile, a helpless smile and turned her on her heel, walked away.

The coldness from her mug transmitted to her palms, Sara sat on a chair which faced away from the break room door and with her eyes closed. She knew that she should concentrate and organize the case, but the image of his hands was remaining in her mind. His hands, they were warm, think and held her hands twice before. They should cup her face, should stroke her lips and should travel over her body, yes, every inch of her body. It was not like that she imagined of Grissom when she was at work. She could distinguish, appropriate place from inappropriate place. It was like she set up her assumption theory, an assumption which might turn into the true.

Suddenly, she recalled the firefly light and realized that the light in her mind should go out this time.

Nick refilled his mug and asked cheerfully. "Want to have some coffee, my lady?"

"That would be nice, thanks." She opened her eyes and a small smile flashed over her lips. Complicated emotions filled her mind. She did not know how many times she did that, thousands, more than that, perhaps. Faking a smile was a easy game to her, she was very experienced in it. Though the broken heart was in pieces everywhere, she still smiled. How much pain her heart was in was how brilliant her smile was.

"How's the case going?" Nick poured some coffee into her mug.

"I got some fingerprints." She answered it simply, trying to let the heat spread through her body by the connection of coffee mug of her fingertips.

Nick sat next to Sara and gave her his famous Texan smile. "Did you discuss it with Grissom?"

"Well, he…um…he was kind of busy." She said it uncertainly, took a sip of her hot coffee and prayed that Nick would not ask what kept Grissom busy.

"I was not." Grissom said it steadily behind them.

Sara did not let eyes waver, did not smile and did not comment on what Grissom said.

The atmosphere had changed.

Nick stood and put his one hand on Sara's shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to catch up with Catherine. Sara, if you need me, I'm here."

After Nick disappeared, the atmosphere changed, a lot.

Grissom stood to Sara's left-hand side. "Sara, I was trying to comfort Sofia, she was upset about this case, nothing more."

"Grissom, I totally understand. We got two fingerprints; one belongs to Anton Brewer and another no match. There were other people at the crime scene. And you don't own me any explanation." Even if he had not noticed Nick put his hand on her shoulder, why should she care about whom placed hands on his body?

"Sara, it wasn't like that." He explained hardly.

"Do you remember, you taught me how to recognize a firefly?"

"Yes, I remember. Sara, but that isn't related with what we are talking about, is it?" He lifted an eyebrow confusedly.

She looked up at him finally. "No, it isn't."

"Sara…" he said her name softly.

"Grissom, I've been like a firefly for many years. I sent out my faint light to catch your sight. I've never blamed you, because that's all about me, I've thought that I could capture your attention one day and you will understand that I've been here for you all the time. But I am wrong, so wrong." Sara stood and walked toward the break room door.

He did not say a word. The same old Grissom.

He grabbed her wrist, a little tighter than necessary. Was it her imagination? Sara was astonished and turned to face Grissom. Too soon, she saw that the break room door was closed and then her back was leaning against it. A familiar position, familiar sent and familiar heat, the only difference was that Sara could feel his breath closer than last time. Grissom caught her wrists lifting them to the same height as her head and nailed them on the cold door plank.

His looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes. "Sara, you are wrong, so wrong."

"How can I be wrong?" she whispered. Wrong. Sara always accomplished every thing perfectly, she could not be wrong. But when it came from Grissom, all of her logic had gone far away. Sara knew that he could feel that her pulse was jumping irregularly; it made Grissom look smug a little. Sara hated herself for that.

He moved forward to her ear and said it clearly. "You are wrong because you've occupied my heart already and you aren't allowed to radiate your light anymore, because that light is only for me and you are mine Sara, you are mine."

It was good, she felt Grissom press his lips on hers and tasted her gently, but good was not what the only thing she wanted from him. So she deepened the kiss by kissing him back passionately, she felt wonderful. She did not know when he released her wrist, pulling her toward him and replaced his hands onto her hips. Maybe wonderful was not enough to describe what Grissom wanted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore and Sara raised one arm to wrap around his neck and left another hand to start a trip up his back. They felt the temperature rising higher and higher when she felt that Grissom was making a wet track to her neck, glided his hands underneath her red tank top touching her fired skin. Sara moved her hands from his shoulders to his waist dragging his dark blue shirt out of his pants, feeling his skin under her hands and traveling his warm and firm chest freely. That was incredible.

"Wow, I definitely interrupted something." Catherine stood in front of them with a huge smile on her face.

They broke their connection immediately. Sara walked to the coffee counter to hide her embarrassment.

"What can I do for you Catherine?" Grissom asked in an impatient tone while trying to catch his breath.

"Well, Nick said you two were going to fight each other, so I'm here to check out if you are okay. And now I know you are more than okay." Catherine teased with an evil smile.

Grissom shot her a warning look. "We are fine and could you please excuse us for a couple of minutes."

"Take your time guys. And Gil, remember to lock the door next time. Sara you should wear skirt more often, it's more convenient." Catherine closed the door and disappeared before Grissom had a chance to yell to her.

Grissom stepped up to Sara and surrounded her waist with his hands.

She did the same movement as Grissom and a sweet smile flickered across her lips. "Gil, is there a rule that fireflies only seek one mate in their whole life?"

"No, there is not. It is my rule, honey." After answered it, Grissom attacked her lips again.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** I had never written a story with hot scene in English (or Chinese), so it was a new experience to me. Thanks for reading the story.


End file.
